


【TinCan ABO】红玫瑰 06

by juicydou



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydou/pseuds/juicydou





	【TinCan ABO】红玫瑰 06

曼谷是个奇怪的城市，不下雨的时候地上都快要裂出干纹，下雨的时候又像是没有明天一样，整天整晚都还没有停。

凌晨四点多的天还黑着，已经温和了许多的雨点敲在窗户上，平时就冷冷清清的大房子这会儿连仆人都看不到，淅淅沥沥的雨声是M家的主宅里能听到的唯一一点声音。

Tin腿上需要精心打理才能保持笔挺的裤子湿了又干，皱巴巴地还粘着些走路带起来的泥土。他坐在客厅的沙发上已经有三个钟头了，带着淤青肿起来的手上握着的手机暗了又按亮，亮了又灭下去，却迟迟没有任何消息进来。

 

Can被送回了实验室，一路上都没有醒。

 

这是Tin第一次见到虚弱的Can。刚刚还噙着悲伤的眼睛这会儿轻轻地闭着，Can安静地躺在Type的怀里，手还放在小腹上，慌乱的颠簸都没有让他动一下。

他不想醒过来，世上所有的痛苦和幸福都与他无关。

Tin为这个突然的念头打了个冷战，手随着车门落在了门缝里。来不及感受疼痛，他迈上车开去实验室。

雨夜里车很少，天气预报反复提示路上积雨严重，出行注意安全。到实验室的距离并不算远，但开出去的短短二十分钟里，车就已经几次差点熄火，Tin后悔没有开底盘更高的车出来。

然而最糟糕的事情却不是这个，Can的信息素突然强烈起来，玫瑰花香味充溢了狭小的空间，让车上的两个Alpha都手足无措。

不敢开窗，Type慢慢释放着信息素安抚他，却起不到任何作用。

 

“只是信息素的问题是吗？” 电话那边的P’Pond简单了解了事情，顾不上指责谁。

“恩，对，只是信息素和发烧，啊……P’Pond，Can，Can出血了！”Type打开手机的免提放在一侧的置物箱里，轻轻挪动Can的身子查看衣服上的血迹。

车刹在路边，Tin握住方向盘的手颤抖着使不上一点劲，他不敢回头看Can。

“多吗？”

“不……不算多，但是Can的脸色很不好，P’Pond，他刚刚只是晕倒，没有出血啊。这……这到底是怎么回事？”

P’Pond沉默了十几秒钟：“我也不知道，Can的情况太特殊了。也许……不是的，是我想多了，Can不会有事的，我不会让他有事的。”

“Tin，Tin在吗？”想起什么的P’Pond叫着Tin的名字。

“在，在，我在。”

“你抱着Can吧，你是孩子的父亲，抱着他，或许……或许会有用。” P’Pond的声调弱下来，几乎乞求着，“Tin，请你，抱着Can好吗？就这一次就好，抱着他安慰他。”

对视了一眼，Type一言不发地把Can放在座椅上，打开车门走到驾驶室。  
“你去吧。”

拉过后座放着的小毯子盖住自己湿漉漉的裤子，Tin把Can的头放在自己的腿上。

Can发烧的时候脸红彤彤的，可是就算这样也总是笑着，摆摆手说自己没关系，睡一觉就好了。可是现在的Can，嘴唇已经和脸一样没了血色，紧紧闭着嘴巴，默默承受着痛苦。

Can的信息素是玫瑰花味的，是甜的，是香的，现在却带了一些苦味，一些自己的朗姆酒味信息素的苦味。

 

Can是玫瑰花味的，Tin一开始就知道，在宴会上见到他的时候就知道。这个玫瑰花味的Omega慌慌张张地和自己说了两句话就跑回了自己的座位，像是多说几句自己就要吃人一样。

因为他是玫瑰花味的，所以Tin多看了他一眼。可也只是一眼，当时Tin的心里，装的全是Pete，自己从小一起长大的好朋友，原本属于自己现在却跟一个讨厌的穷鬼在一起的好朋友。

Pete的信息素是玫瑰花味的，Tin承认自己一开始和Can结婚的时候带着矛盾的心思。他贪婪地在家里的角角落落寻觅着玫瑰花的味道，又不满这个玫瑰花味的Omega不是自己心里想的那个人。

可是Tin永远都不可能得到他心里想的那个人，他一直都知道。像小孩子在柜台前打滚要喜欢的糖果，他只是不死心，不甘心放弃曾经属于他的朋友，他唯一的朋友，这个世界上唯一一个会关心他的人。

除了这个人，他不打算再去相信谁，再去爱谁。

也因为，没有人爱他。

连亲生母亲，也把他的婚姻当做筹码跟父亲软磨硬泡换得了能够得到第一继承权的条件。母亲想要的，只是能够供给她吃喝玩乐的源源不断的支撑，她的亲生儿子得到继承权是最好的方法。十八岁就被父亲哄骗着怀了身孕的任性大小姐不在乎这个男人是否已经有了妻儿，也不在乎他在她之后跟多少女人藕断丝连，能够光鲜漂亮地作为M夫人参加舞会宴会争到最大的风头就足够了。

她从来没有像一个母亲一样把她唯一的儿子拉到身边，问他一个人睡在空荡荡的大房间晚上被噩梦吓醒的时候是不是想要有一个怀抱，问他吃晚饭的时候在自己身边转来转去是不是想要告诉自己考试又是年级第一名，问他为什么不再像小时候一样活泼反而独来独往没有朋友。

她为Tin做过的事屈指可数。他五岁的时候给他做了一次冬阴功汤，最后却发现那天并不是Tin的生日，生气地为弄花了新做的指甲觉得不值；Tin九岁的时候她邀请了半圈好友为Tin过生日，端上一早就做好的冬阴功汤，搂着Tin接受大家完美妈妈的赞美终于觉得满意。

她从来没有觉得对不起Tin，在她的心里，Tin也应该像她，像她的丈夫，像Tul一样，为拥有的一切满足——不要去奢望爱或者被爱，金钱和权力已经是命运给他的最大馈赠。

Tin也这样告诉自己，他需要的，只是一个Omega，一个能够给他带来利益，能够为他繁衍，能够帮他夺得继承权的Omega。

Can一定也是为了什么利益，什么目的来的吧，像他一样。

他一再这么说服自己。

可是，Can什么都不想要，对自己的冷漠也可以全部忍受。他早早地起来，在走廊里，厨房里，客厅里，留一点玫瑰花味就离开，晚上回来又再留一点花香就把玫瑰花香锁在房间里。

每个晚归的深夜，Tin都是这样，循着玫瑰花味调一杯朗姆酒，去卸下一天的疲惫。

他以为这是因为Pete，因为Can和Pete相同的信息素，能够让他安心，不再惶恐孤独。

直到。

Can带着被看透秘密的羞怯在月光里捧着玫瑰花站在自己面前，让他一时之间分不清让他心动的到底是玫瑰花味的信息素还是这个有着玫瑰花信息素的Omega。

“我不喜欢玫瑰花。”Tin冷漠地拒绝了Can，看到Can的失落有一丝心疼。

我不喜欢玫瑰花。我不喜欢玫瑰花味的Can。Tin时时提醒着自己。

因为不喜欢，才可以利用啊。我怎么可能喜欢上你，我喜欢的，是Pete，一直都是他。Can只是一个同样有着玫瑰花味信息素的Omega而已，自己只是弄混了。

可是，玫瑰花味的那个人，总是进到他的梦里，带着晴明的笑容，踩着月光跳舞，看着他的眸子带着点点星光。

可是，母亲执意要求用给Omega的催情药也跟着玫瑰花进了Can的房间里。

Tin又饮尽了一杯朗姆酒，麻痹了所有的心动和不忍，打定主意不回头。

 

他等的一天终于来了。

Can比赛那天，他送Can去学校，一如往常。

下了车，Can已经走了几步，又拐回到驾驶室跟Tin道了谢，目送他慢慢驶出停车场。

后视镜里的Can一动不动，看起来清瘦了很多。

Tin把车停在学校门口，没了上班的心情。他以为Can会让自己留下来看比赛，所以早就跟公司交代今天请假一天。可是Can却一点都没有邀请他的意思，Tin有些无措地生气。

没有理由的，没有资格的，生气。

 

几乎是同时，Tin看到了一辆熟悉的车开进了学校。Type的车不算显眼，人却让Tin觉得碍眼，尤其是看到学校的保安看到Type竟然只是点了点头就放了行。

Tin对Type的印象并不好，甚至可以说很坏。Can也许把Type当做哥哥，可是Type看Can的眼神绝对不是朋友，这种眼神Tin太熟悉，过于温柔而警惕，是一个Alpha在守护自己的Omega的时候才会有的表情。

 

没有犹豫地，Tin也开进了学校。

看台上观众已经陆续落座，球员也在准备热身，Tin无暇再去寻找Type，随便找了个位子就坐下来。

Tin很小的时候也踢过足球，对这项运动并不陌生，但是看到Can的表现还是吃了一惊——他比自己想的要优秀很多。

Can不是Pete，Tin第一次真真实实地感受到。Can的野性、自由、执拗，都跟Pete太不一样，即使他们都有着同样的信息素。球场上的Can更像一个精灵，挣脱了树藤在草地上奔跑，即使汗水和着沉重的呼吸已经让他无法承受，也不想停下。

Tin觉得自己闻到了Can的信息素，隔着很远的距离，他也相信那是Can，虽然他早就知道Pete和Ae的一群朋友也坐在不远的看台上。

想仔细确认，场上已经不见了Can的踪影。

来不及惊慌，Tin四处寻找着自己的Omega。更衣室没有，停车场没有。Can的信息素若有若无地飘在空气里，Tin的手心里满是汗水。

Tin后悔了，他应该看住Can的，发情的Omega落了单，几乎是Alpha的美味食物，Tin不能接受任何人碰他的Omega，他的Can。

只属于他的Can。

所以当他终于找到Can的时候，第一反应是把他抱在怀里，像守护一个珍重的，失而复得的宝物。

发情的Can身上的玫瑰花味格外浓烈，安抚着Tin过于慌乱的情绪，也让他更加迷恋这个味道。Alpha可以分清本能和理性吗？Tin一直以为自己可以，可以对任何不感兴趣的Omega都视而不见，可是现在，他不想去分清理性还是本能，他只想要这个人，Can，他的Omega，不去想为什么。

Can无力地坐在地上，白净的小脸染上了情欲的潮红，咬着嘴唇不吐出呻吟， Tin却想撬开他的嘴，让他在自己的身子底下叫出声来。

“你相信我吗？”  
“我相信你。”

只一句相信就足够了。

 

Can的眼睛红红的，钻进他的怀里，他们拥抱着彼此，喘息着，把各自心里，说不出的，难以抑制的爱意落在对方的脖颈上，前胸上，小腹上。进入的时候并不算费力，可Omega还是倒吸了一口冷气，细微的表情让Alpha停住了动作，忍着欲望低身确认他的情况。害羞和发情的烧灼让Can更红了脸，带着泪光的眼睛看着自己的Tin笑出星星，伸手抚去了他眉上的汗水。

心里猛得颤抖了一下，Tin侧过脸吻住了Can的手心，把它圈在自己的脖子上，低头含住了Can的嘴唇。

“搂住我，我会轻一点。”

Can身体里隐秘的入口已经打开，Tin却不想再进一步。筹备了几个月的计划终于有进展的时候，他却开始退却。也许还有更好的办法，或者，他再等下去，等Can身体好起来的时候，等他正常发情的时候，等他接受自己的时候，哪怕，得不到第一继承权，哪怕，等不来那个时候。

他准备退出来，却被Can的小腿紧紧束住。

“标记我。”

体力接近透支的Can声音嘶哑却带着不顾一切的勇气，Tin闪过一个念头，Can什么都知道，却心甘情愿用自己殉了这场执念。

抱着昏睡过去的Can，Tin吻上Can的额头：“Can，对不起。”

他知道自己再也回不了头。

 

Can的睫毛动了动，Tin才发现自己流了眼泪。

对不起。对不起。对不起。Tin在心里一遍一遍道歉。

可他没有资格说出来，没有资格去道歉，求一个原谅。

他有无数机会停下来，哪怕是在今天，只要他不执着于陪着Pete，一切也不会有事。

可是，就算不是今天，也可能是明天，开始就是错的，每一步也都是错的，总有一天还是会彻彻底底伤害Can。

“Can。”Tin叫着他的名字，像那天下午在他耳边的呢喃。他想告诉Can，他做了很多很多错事，但是，可不可以不要放弃他，一次机会就好，再给他一次机会，让他重新来过。

“Can，我……”

“到了。”Type刹在实验室门口，打断了他的话，打开车门示意Tin下来。

抱出Can，Type指挥人打着伞，把怀里的人小心地放在早已经等在门口的转运床上，回过头拦住了Tin。

“你不要跟来。”

Type站在雨里，隔着Tin的视线。Tin张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。

“到此为止吧。”

 

手机响了一声。  
又响了一声。

派出去的人终于有了回信，Tin打开了邮箱。

 

天终于有了一点亮光，架子上的古董钟敲响了五声。

 

大敞着门的客厅外传来皮鞋的急促脚步声。

“Tin，我刚听说Can的事情，他现在怎么样？”  
来人收起手里的伞放在客厅门口的架子上滴水，脸上的关心情真意切。

把这几条消息看过无数遍的Tin抬起头来看着他的哥哥。  
“你终于来了。”

“满意了吗？”

“你在说什么？满意什么？”Tul抖衣服的手滞了一下，还是对着弟弟露出了完美笑容。

“还在装傻吗？”Tin攥紧了拳头想把面前这个人的假面具撕下来。  
“如果不是你，Type怎么可能会知道继承权的事？知道这件事的只有几个人，除了你，还会有谁会告诉他？你可以监视我，我难道不会去查你的行踪吗？”

手插在口袋里，Tul低头干笑了两声，抬起头的时候脸上还带着笑，眼神却冰冷。

“你还不算让我失望。”

“那你呢？”  
“sl42991也是你动的手脚吧？”

“Tin，继承权的事是我跟Type说的，这也不必是什么秘密，毕竟他是Can最亲近的朋友。但是不要把什么事都往我身上推，药的事不是你们母子俩做的吗？”

那句“毕竟他是Can最亲近的朋友”听得Tin刺耳，但他也不想跟着Tul转移注意力。“我妈只是派人去拿几瓶催情药，取回来的为什么是实验室机密档案室里禁止外带的试验品？你以为Fla跑去日本就没人找得到了吗？像他这种赌徒可不会甘愿窝在公寓里等着风头过去。” 

“要听他是怎么说的吗？”Tin打开收到的文件放大了音量。

“……我只告诉了Tul少爷，是他！是他让我拿那个药的，他把名字发给我我才去跟那里的研究员说的，他们一开始不愿意，Tul就教我说是Tin少爷指名让我拿这个药的。求你们了，我只是跑腿而已，我什么都不……”

“啧，废物就是废物，应该早几天把他也除掉才对。”Tul颇有些后悔地摇着头，衬衫的领子一把被Tin攥住。

Tin一夜没有休息的眼睛带着血丝，青筋在额上伏起，看起来阴狠而暴戾。Fla是父亲身边的人，母亲有时候也会让他办事，最近他突然说父亲病重要回去照顾，自己就应该有警觉的。  
“你知不知道，Can的身体不能用这种药？你一定要害死Can才满意吗？”

“Tin，你是不是搞错了？”Tul没有挣扎，看着Tin近乎狰狞的表情觉得可笑，“催情药是你妈让人取的，也是她给Can送的玫瑰花和药，你不是都知道都默许的吗？至于用什么药，什么后果，你有真的在乎过吗？既然你这么想赢，我作为哥哥只是帮了你一把，替你选了最有效的药而已。”

“Tin，你实在没有必要惺惺作态同情谁。Can对你来说，只不过是一个棋子不是吗？你觉得我虚伪，你自己呢？除了你自己，你还爱谁？别再玩小孩子过家家的游戏了，这个家里谁都不该奢望真心，你也不会是例外。”

M家的人注定不会对谁有真心。这是Tul说过的话，对他自己，对父亲，也是对Tin。

Tin以为自己不一样，他拼命地证明着，自己可以真心地爱着谁。只是，他所有的证明都是错的。从一开始就是错的。

 

拨开还攥在领子上的手，Tul披上了手上拿着的外套准备离开：“对了，刚刚从实验室得到的消息说，Can还没有醒过来，孕囊收缩得太厉害，已经在准备手术了。这可是我花了大价钱买来的消息，免费跟你分享好了，不用谢我。”

想起了什么，Tin回头看着Tin，又露出了完美笑容，“Tin，你希望活下来的是孩子，还是Can？”

 

攥紧了的拳头又无力地松开，Tin说不出话来。

 

//

 

飘飘扬扬的小雨还在下着，Tin站在院子的门口。

才不过一晚的时间，院子里的香木花已经趴在地上倒了一片，还没有长成的花苞都烂在泥里。

Tin和Can的新房是M家的产业，在十几套房子里被K家选中做了婚房，结婚前又参考两家的想法做了装修——M家希望气派点，K家只希望能有些自由空间，不要太拘束。

院子里的香木花是为Can种的，Can也的确很喜欢，怀孕之后常常借着呼吸新鲜空气的理由自己站在院子给花剪枝杈。有一天早上Tin起来难得见到早起的Can在浇花，嘴里喃喃自语：“要快点长大开花！宝宝也要乖，爸爸实在吐不出来东西了……”

Tin噗嗤一声笑了，又叹了口气，转身用仅有的食材做了一个三明治塞到窝在沙发里玩手机的Can手里：“下次如果吐得厉害就叫我，不要一个人撑着。”

Tin实在是没做过东西，蛋也煎得七零八散的，Can却吃得香甜，偶尔眯着眼睛朝他笑一下。

从那时候起，Tin开始抱着几本书学着给Can搭配着点些新鲜营养的食物，陪着Can吃他自己不是很喜欢的清淡食物。

Can看到这些花倒了该很伤心吧，Tin第一个念头是这样。

转念心又疼起来。

 

开了门，玄关上的灯还亮着。

他和Can有这样的默契，只要是另一个人没有回来，玄关的灯就会一直亮着。

其实与其说是两个人的默契，不如说是Can一直为他保留的习惯，从结婚的第一天开始。

有了开门的这一盏灯，这个房子才有了些家的样子，有了些期待，有了些温暖。

 

留着这一盏灯，Tin进了客厅。

布置好的餐厅让Tin一下子想起来Type的话——昨天是自己的生日。

Can精心为自己准备的一餐食物还没有动过，放久的汤水上已经凝结了一层，Tin拿了勺子尝了一口。

随了他的口味，又酸又辣，Can是肯定吃不习惯的。因为是他的生日，所以格外迁就自己吗？

Tin苦笑着。不只是生日，Can在自己的身边的每一天，都在迁就他。Can不说出来，他就可以装作理所当然地不去留意，就可以理直气壮地利用Can。

玫瑰花的香味若有若无地飘在空气里，没有Can的房间开始失去温度。

Tin想拼命留住一次。

哪怕自己不值得，也希望让Can看到自己的真心。

 

下过雨的曼谷凉爽了一些，经得过这场风雨的草木换上了新的颜色，茂盛花园里飞满了蜻蜓。

院子里好像没有人，也或许是有人，但是不会为自己开门。Tin在Can的家门口转着圈，无论如何，这个家里早晚会有人回来的，Tin只想知道Can的情况。他是不是还好，只这一句话就够了。

 

天快要完全黑下来的时候，对面的路上终于拐过来两道光。Tin有些慌乱地站直，整理了下衣服和有些酸麻的小腿。

Can的父亲和母亲从车上下来的时候就看到了站在门口的人，使了个眼色，管家先进了家门。

“爸，妈，Can……”

Tin的话还没说完就被Can的父亲打住。

“孩子已经没了。你想知道这个是不是？”也已经两天一夜没有睡觉的人声音又苍老了几分，搂住因为这句话更难受了的妻子。

孩子没了……重重的一块石头砸在心上，Tin感觉到心脏猛烈收缩出钝物打击的疼痛。

属于他们的唯一的美好也失去了，他不知道自己是不是还有资格继续乞求Can留下来。

“不是的，Can……”Tin梗着嗓子，“Can还好吗？”

“他能好到哪儿去？”Can的父亲深吸了一口气才稳住情绪。 “他醒了，也知道了。”

“我可以跟Can见一面吗？我有话想跟他说。”

“Tin，你们之间的事，Can没告诉我们，我们也不会问他。这毕竟是你们两个人的婚姻，我们做父母的不会再去干涉。但我们也不是傻子，该知道的我们也都知道。Can已经付出了代价，我们不希望看到他再受委屈。他不想见你，也请你不要再打扰他了。”

“正好你在，事情我们就一次性说清楚吧。离婚协议书律师拟好之后会送到府上，你尽快签好派人送回来就可以了。”

“以后，我们两家，不必再有瓜葛。”

 

天边密云涌起，预示着将要来临的又一场暴雨。

身材瘦削的人穿着长长的黑色风衣，领子高高地立起挡着脖颈，在还算炎热的曼谷有些异类。

“爷爷，爸妈，我走了。”Can又低下头跟爷爷行了一个礼。

“走吧孩子，散散心再回来。”老人摸了摸他的头发，Can才抬起头。年迈的祖父并没有阻碍他远行的计划，哪怕大家都心照不宣地知道，Can这一走，并不是三五天散心的事情。

“Type，拜托你帮忙照顾Can了。”

扶着Can进了飞机，Type向几位前辈行过礼之后也跟着进去。

飞机慢慢划入空中，向着又一场风雨即将开始的地方消失不见。

 

tbc.


End file.
